Helpless
by Nefhiriel
Summary: The Hound. A ghoststory made to scare children. Or is it? Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas find themselves stranded in a world of evil they can’t escape from. Based on an actual dream I had. Written for the Teitho Halloween challenge.


**Helpless**

By Nefhiriel & Imbecamiel

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Horror/Angst/Action/Adventure

**Summary: **The Hound. A ghost-story made to scare children. Or is it? Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas find themselves stranded in a world of evil they can't escape from. Based on an actual dream I had.(Written for the Teitho Halloween challenge.)

**A/N:** I wrote this for Teitho's last Halloween challenge. LOL, I know, I know, it's somewhat out of season now, but I was in the middle of posting "Return to a New Place" at the time… And now I'm going to be leaving for a trip to Arizona soon, so I figured I should post something before then, to tide you over (in the event that there's someone out there who actually remembers my existence between stories, that is… -g-) until I get back and have time to post some of the other things I've got finished :-)

At any rate, this is very much outside my usual genre, but you've just got to do _something_ with a dream like… this. I hope you enjoy the story!

Many thanks to my wonderful sister, who both edited AND co-aothored this story!

* * *

"His fangs are long and yellow, and his claws are sharp enough to shred a man…"

Elrohir grinned wickedly, interrupting Elladan to add his own voice to the tale. "And don't forget his eyes—they glow red in the dark."

"Yes…" Elladan agreed. "And even to this day, you can hear him howl as he prowls these halls. He lives only to catch unsuspecting guests alone…and when he does find one, the person is never heard from again… Except, perhaps, their screams, which will forever haunt the castle of Morncar…" He voice ended on a low note, that was _supposed _to be eerie.

Estel crossed his arms, the expression on his face anything but impressed. "Oh dear, now look what you've done: you've gone and scared me. What would Ada say?"

"Tithen-muindor!" Elladan exclaim with mock indignation. "We weren't trying to _scare _you—we were simply trying to be educational!"

"Ah, I see." Aragorn uncrossed his arms and smiled. "You two always did make such lovely choices of bedtime topics. Haunted castle stories always put me right to sleep. But if I have nightmares tonight…"

Elrohir winked. "Don't worry, little brother, we'll protect you from 'the Hound'."

"Well then, all this 'education' is making me hungry. Since you're so eager to take care of me…"

"Wait a minute." Elladan stopped him. "Don't you try and dump _that _on us—you know it's your turn."

"Oh? Do I?" Aragorn quirked an eyebrow.

Elladan and Elrohir glared and pointed to the door.

"Alright, alright!" Aragorn held up his hands in surrender, and headed for the hallway. "But if the Hound eats me, you'll never hear the end of it from Ada…"

"Get something good from the kitchen!" Elrohir called after him, ignoring his last remark.

"And good luck sneaking it out without getting beaten by the spatula of doom!" Elladan added cheerfully.

Aragorn rolled his eyes and began the long trek to the kitchen. Half-a-dozen hallways and two or three stairways later, he finally reached his destination. He pushed open the door—and gasped at what he saw. Pots, pans, and various kitchen implements were strewn across the large kitchen. Aragorn stood, scanning the room in shock. The cook, in his limited experience, hadn't been what one would call especially organized; but, in his own disordered way, he did have a place for everything. Or, at least, he _had_.

The door at the other end of the room swung gently in the evening breeze, and he started picking his way through the wreckage towards it. But he never made it to the door. Coming around the far side of the table, he nearly tripped over the cook. With the automatic reflexes of a healer, he knelt next to him.

The man was slumped against the wall, head forward on his chest. Gently, Aragorn lifted his chin. He scrambled backwards hastily, nearly gagging at the unexpected sight: the cook's neck was slit. Not, however, by a knife. Four claw-marks were slashed from ear-to-ear.

"Eru…" He stared dumbly at the dead man for a moment, before his soldier's sense resurfaced. He had to get his brothers. Just as he was turning to go, he felt a presence behind him—and then he heard it.

A low growl behind him.

-o0o-

"Elladan, why do you think Ada sent us here? A deserted castle? He didn't even tell us what we're going to be doing here."

Elladan shrugged. "I don't know, El. I've been puzzling about it all week, and it just doesn't make sense…"

Elrohir nodded and leaned back in his chair. "I don't like it. It's not like him to just send us somewhere and not explain why."

Chuckling, Elladan looked around the stone-walled room. "I'll tell you one thing though: this place really gives me the creeps."

Elrohir chuckled too. "Don't tell me you scared _yourself _with those stories?"

"Not a chance," he replied scornfully. Nonetheless, he found himself listening, watching… Every sense seemed heightened and expectant of danger.

But a fire was crackling cheerfully in the large fireplace and, staring into the flickering flames, he found himself drifting off. From the way his head was nodding, Elrohir was too.

"ELLADAN!"

The scream brought them both fully awake. The twins jumped from their chairs and ran out into the hall. They both knew Estel's voice when they heard it. More noises reached them. At first, it sounded like a human scream, but then they both realized the full horror of what it was.

It was a howl.

Elladan and Elrohir felt their blood run cold. They picked up their speed, flying down the stars three at a time.

"Estel!"

"Muindor! Where are you!"

They both called at the tops of their lungs, straining their hearing to the limits for any sound of their brother's voice.

"Estel!" Elrohir called, his voice strained with fear. "Answer us!"

They paused for moment, as their voices echoed down the stone hallways. No answer. They waited.

"El… over…here…"

It was faint, but their sharp elven ears caught it, and they immediately turned to follow the voice.

"Estel, just keep talking, we're coming!"

Elladan sped around the corner. "He's in the kitchen, Elrohir."

They ran into the kitchen, eyes searching frantically for Aragorn. Hearing ragged breathing, they turned to the right.

"'Dan, 'Ro…"

Estel was leaning heavily against the wall, clutching his shoulder. At sight of the blood soaking his shirt, they both hurried to support him.

"Estel, muindor…what happened?" Elrohir asked, his blue eyes wide with fearful concern.

Estel ducked his head slightly, as if afraid to meet their eyes. He gave a weak chuckle. "You'll probably laugh at me."

Elladan shook his head, struggling to keep his tears at bay. "I'm hardly in the mood to laugh at anything at the moment, Estel. What happened? What happened to your shoulder?"

Flinching at his own words, Aragorn said, "It was…the Hound."

Elrohir swallowed hard. "You mean…"

"Yes, there really is a hound."

Elladan looked intently at Aragorn. "You saw it then? You actually _saw _it?"

Aragorn reached up and tentatively peeled his shirt back. Deep, bleeding claw marks ran from his shoulder to his ribs. Thankfully, on his right side. He looked back up at the twins. "Oh yes, I saw it alright. And he left me a souvenir as proof."

Elladan paled. "But it was just a tale! A ghost-story made up to scare children!"

"Apparently not," Aragorn said, ruefully. "If you need any more proof… Look over there."

The twins followed his gaze to where the cook lay, slumped against the far wall.

"He's dead?" Elrohir questioned, dreading the answer.

Aragorn nodded. "When I came down here to get something to eat, I found him. He was already dead—his throat is slashed. I was just going to go get you two, when the Hound reappeared and attacked me. I've never seen such a gigantic dog before… Thankfully, when he heard you two screaming, he ran off somewhere. I fear he is still somewhere in the castle."

Elladan rose suddenly.

"Elladan where are you going?" Elrohir asked, moving to fully support Aragorn.

"To kill that beast." Elladan's eyes were hard with angry determination.

"No, don't go! We must stay together!" Elrohir insisted.

Elladan shook his head. "You stay with Estel."

Before either of them could argue further, he quickly exited the room. The halls were cool and shadowed. Was it just his imagination, or was it even darker than before? There was a noise, somewhere off in the distance. He couldn't quite make it out, but it was long and mournful sounding, like the wail of a woman. He shuddered, and for a moment considered going back to his brothers. There was an evil here that was almost suffocating.

He turned a corner, following the wailing noise, as it was repeated. It came closer. Yes, it was definitely a woman's voice. Whoever it was, she was in agony. Suddenly, one of the long wails was cut short in a final scream. Then all was silent again. But only for a few minutes. As he continued down the hall, a new sound started up. A child's laughter. It was so incongruous, it was almost mocking. Elladan hurried forward. A child? In this place? Ridiculous! They were alone in the castle, now that the cook was dead. The laughter grew even closer, then abruptly ceased altogether.

Gulping in the stale, damp air, Elladan continued down the maze-like passages. His nerves were completely on edge, and when the sound of a dog howling reached his ears, he just about screamed, despite himself.

_Control, Elladan, control yourself…_

He couldn't help it any longer. He had to return to his brothers. There was something incredibly wrong here. He hated to even think the word, but the castle did feel…haunted. He couldn't leave Elrohir and Estel alone for another minute—and he didn't, himself, enjoy the prospect of being alone any longer, either. Turning on his heel, he headed back the way he'd come.

But which way _had _he come?

Not allowing himself the luxury of panic, he forced himself to think rationally. If he wandered long enough, he'd eventually find the kitchen again. The castle _did _have its limits.

And it _wasn't _haunted.

He reminded himself of the fact sternly, and then, almost immediately, reached for his sword as the same child's voice he'd heard laughing, gave a pain-filled shriek, and then fell silent. His groping fingers didn't find the handle of his sword. Cursing, he reached down to pull out his boot-knife. He must have taken off his sword when they were in their room, and forgotten it when they'd heard Estel scream.

Another howl resounded down the hallway.

Abandoning all fear, Elladan scowled at the small knife he held and ran towards the sound.

"ELLADAN!"

It was the second time he'd heard his name called in that half panicked, half pain-filled tone of voice. This time, it belonged to Elrohir. His legs pumped harder towards the sound. If he was too late, he would never forgive himself for having left the two of them.

This time when he reached the kitchen, a whole new scene met his eyes.

"Elrohir!"

He knelt down beside his twin, where he lay, sprawled across the floor. Claw marks raked his back. Elrohir groaned at Elladan's touch, and gingerly pulled himself into a sitting position with his help.

Suddenly, a terrible realization struck Elladan, and his head shot up to scan the room for Estel. There wasn't any sign of his young, human brother.

Elrohir turned fearful eyes on him. "He took Estel."

Automatically, is if drawn, their gazed turned downwards. Bright streaks of red smeared a path to the door, and beyond.

-o0o-

Aragorn woke slowly, to the sound of his own voice groaning in pain. His shoulder was on fire, burning even more fiercely than before. He rolled over on the cool stone floor, and tried to get a better look at his shoulder. In addition to the claw marks, there were now tooth marks overlapping them.

Memories came flooding back, of a dog—_the _dog. The Hound. He saw flashes in his mind's eye. Elrohir being thrown forward, claw marks marring his back. He saw the Hound again, its gigantic head coming towards him, teeth bared in a snarl. He'd reached for his sword, only to remember he hadn't brought any weapons with him.

Death.

He had seen it coming at him, but it hadn't struck. Instead of clawing him across the throat, or grabbing him by the neck, the animal had sunk its teeth into his shoulder. Then the pain had come, so excruciating that he'd passed out despite his best efforts.

Now… Now _what_? He was still in Morncar, but he didn't have a clue _where _in Morncar. He could feel the blood running from his shoulder with each pulse beat, but he ignored the pain and pulled himself upright, using the wall for support. Resting his forehead against the cool stone of the wall, he waited for his view to quit spinning. When it finally did, he was tempted to sink back down onto the stone floor, and allow the darkness to take him back under. Dark, foreboding hallways stretched on as far as he could see – which wasn't all that far, with the dim lighting down here.

There was nothing for it. He had to find Elladan and Elrohir. In his present condition, he couldn't hope to survive another encounter with the Hound. Come to think of it, he couldn't understand how he'd survived the last one. Why hadn't it killed him when it'd had the chance? He felt his way forward along the wall, pushing the questions aside, as he remembered Elrohir.

Elrohir.

Eru! He'd forgotten! Perhaps the Hound hadn't been out for his blood this time, perhaps Elrohir was… No. He refused to think about that possibility. He pushed himself onward, groping forward with his good arm. Suddenly, his fingers met with air as he came upon a new turn. He was just about to take the corner, and see where it led, when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Aragorn?"

His head snapped up. "Legolas?"

Sure enough, there was his friend, standing farther along the passageway. Aragorn hurried forward, forgetting for the moment his wounded shoulder, in his haste to greet Legolas.

"Legolas, my friend, how came you to be here? I didn't expect to see you!"

Legolas remained completely still, and Aragorn hesitated at the strange expression on his face. He looked so…sad. His pale face appeared even paler than usual, and his customary green outfit was replaced by white robes. He glowed eerily in the darkness… Aragorn shook himself. That was normal. Elves glowed. Why should it unnerve him after all these years among them? He took a few hesitant steps forward, and Legolas smiled, holding out a hand to beckon him. Aragorn smiled back, but felt concern gnawing at him. Legolas seemed different somehow… And it wasn't just the change in clothing, or his extreme paleness, either.

"Mae govannen, mellon-nín," Legolas' smile became even more radiant as he approached.

Aragorn reached out to clasp his hand. "Legolas, it is wonderful to see you—" He stopped mid-sentence, as Legolas pulled away from him before their hands met, turning his face away. "Legolas?" he queried with concern. "What is the matter? You seem…odd." He half expected Legolas to laugh at his awkward phrasing, but the elf remained turned away from him, silent. "Legolas?" he repeated.

"Come," was all Legolas said.

"No, Legolas, you don't understand. Elladan and Elrohir are missing, and there's a hound loose somewhere in here. I do not know what evil is at work here, but we must try to find them. Let's try this way…" He turned his back on Legolas for a moment, expecting his friend to follow. "Legolas?" He turned back when all his explanations were met with silence. When he turned, the hallway was empty. "Legolas!" He called again, trying to find a balance between keeping his voice low, and letting his friend hear him, but there was no sign or sound of his friend.

Aragorn looked around desperately. People didn't just go around disappearing! Did they? With all that was going on here, he didn't know what rules might be broken next.

Finally his near-frantic gaze caught on a slight glow emanating from a hallway to his left. He ran, following the light, but not daring to call out to his friend, lest someone—or something—else hear him. Skidding around a corner, he finally slowed. There, there was Legolas.

"Mellon-nin?" he asked, confused when the elf didn't even seem to notice his presence. "Legolas, where are we going?" Still no answer. The elf stopped abruptly, turning to open a door to his right. Still without acknowledging the ranger, he stepped through, allowing the door to swing shut behind him.

For a moment, Aragorn simply stood there, too surprised to follow. Then he leapt forward, twisting the knob and pulling the door open to be confronted with… A wall. Tentatively, he reached out a hand, feeling to see if this was real. There was nothing beyond the door but a flat, featureless, very solid wall. Perhaps this was someone's odd version of a hidden passage? But if so, he could find nothing that presented even a remote possibility of opening it. Besides, Legolas had not seemed to pause at all, he had simply walked through.

A chill ran down Aragorn's spine. He slammed the door shut, wincing at the way the sound echoed hollowly down the passages. He had to get out of here. Preferably yesterday.

He ran, unheeding of the direction. By now, he didn't care where he went, as long as it was _away. _By the time he was finally forced to slow, his shoulder sent stabbing pains throughout his body with every step, and his breath came in short gasps. He leaned against the wall, struggling to slow his pounding heart and come up with some rational ideas.

_Well, I'm definitely away now._ He thought wryly, surveying what he could see of his surroundings through the gloom. _Not that it helps much. I still don't have any better idea where I am. Or where Elladan and Elrohir are, for that matter…_As fear for himself began to ebb just slightly, worry and fear for his brothers surged up to take its place. Whatever happened to him, he fervently hoped they had found a way out of here by now.

But simply leaning against a wall wasn't doing anything to help him find a way out, much less aid his brothers, so he wearily pushed away from it, forcing himself to continue on. Each time he came to a new hallway or turning, he made his choice with an increasing sense of resigned fatalism. Did it really matter which way he chose? Surely there had to be a way out of this maze, but if there was, how likely was it that he could find it, blindly guessing as he was?

And then he saw it. Just ahead, a slowly-growing glow emanated from an intersecting hallway. His steps faltered and stopped entirely as his stomach knotted with fear and uncertainty. Once again, he saw the figure of his friend step into the hallway, and he felt only a very slight sense of relief when it turned away from him, moving in the direction he had been going.

His first instinct was to turn and run in the opposite direction, but he forced himself to hold steady. He wasn't getting anywhere on his own. Whatever odd things might be happening, he couldn't just keep running blindly, and if he followed Legolas, at least there was some chance that he might get somewhere. Whether that somewhere would be a place he wanted to get once he arrived, he wouldn't allow himself to consider. Every instinct, every lesson he had learned, every feeling screamed at him, but he shoved them aside.

Aragorn didn't dare hang back too far, lest he lose sight of Legolas, but he moved as quietly as he could. He wasn't sure whether or not his friend was aware of him, but now he dreaded attracting his attention. Something was definitely wrong, but what exactly it was he was at a loss to say. Why was his friend behaving so oddly? What was going on here!

Turning yet another of the endless corners, he saw that Legolas was headed toward a staircase. Hope surged up, and he quickened his steps, drawing closer to the elf. Of all the odd features and inexplicable places he'd seen while wandering the halls, a stairway had not been among them. Whether it went up or down, at least a stairway would get him off this floor. Anything would be better than this endless maze. At least, he hoped it would.

-o0o-

Elladan was torn. He looked at the darkness of the hallway, and then at Elrohir. Both his brothers needed him. He looked at the hall again. How he dreaded going back into that hall alone…

_If you go out there alone, you'll never find your way back again, _a voice in his head whispered warningly.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

He looked up at the sound of Elrohir's voice, and was surprised to find his brother already by the door. "'Ro…"

"The scratches aren't too deep. I'm _fine_. Estel, on the other hand, is probably not. We have to find him. _Now_."

In any other instance, Elladan would have argued over his brother's well-being and fitness to be on his feet, but now… He just couldn't bring himself to leave Elrohir behind. For both their sakes, they had to stick together.

"Very well. But take it easy, your back looks awful." He joined Elrohir out in the hall, and the two of them began to carefully move to the left.

Elladan listened intently, almost expecting the terrible cacophony of screams to resume. But they didn't. He strained for a single sound, but there was none. The silence was almost harder to bear than the voices had been. It was deafening, filled with vague, undefined evil. He was glad now that he hadn't told Elrohir about the sounds he'd heard. It had probably been nothing but the imaginings of an over-wrought brain.

"El…" came Elrohir's faltering voice at his side. "Ada wouldn't have sent us here if he'd known it was so…so horrible. There's something terribly wrong. This dog isn't an ordinary hound. There was malice in its eyes."

Elladan swallowed. "No, Ada wouldn't have sent us here if he'd known."

"He'd know what to do if he were here. I just wish he'd come."

Elladan took a long, shuddering breath. "As do I…" He gazed out into the bleak darkness. "Oh Estel, where are you!" Just as he felt despair begin to pull him under, he spotted something up ahead.

"Elladan, look! A light up ahead!"

Elladan narrowed his eyes. "Yes… Let's hurry."

Fear gnawed at his heart, and on an impulse, he reached out towards his twin. Their hands met, and he felt his heart slow just a beat at the physical reassurance of his brother's nearness. If the terror hadn't been so real, he might have laughed at his own sudden, child-like response to fear. As it was, he couldn't even manage a cheerful word to comfort Elrohir, or himself.

Their hands tightened for a moment, and then they hastened forward towards the light. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of walking, they reached the source of the light. They stopped, staring in wonder. There, in a sconce on the wall, was a simple torch.

Elladan felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. How could such a simple, everyday object radiate such complete fear? _Everything in the castle seems to radiate fear…_ he thought, regaining just a hint of sarcasm.

Suddenly, as they were still gazing at it in bewilderment, the light in the torch flared, and then went out. By the faint glow that they themselves emitted, Elladan could see the deathly paleness of Elrohir's face. But then, he didn't expect he looked much better himself. When Elrohir spoke, his voice held a slight tremor.

"I-I just don't understand, El… What is happening here? Who could have lit that torch? And how did it go out? I didn't even feel a breeze."

"There wasn't one. This hall isn't drafty at all." He looked at Elrohir's pale face again, wishing there was a way he could somehow transport him out of this nightmarish castle. He wished he could transport Estel as well. Where was his little brother? Or for that matter, where was _he_?

Feeling Elrohir shudder, he rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Come on," he said, almost belying his own fears with the surprising gentle calmness of his voice. "Let's try this passage."

They continued on, still walking close to each other for what reassurance the nearness of another person could offer, for some minutes. Or had it been hours? In all honesty, neither one of them could tell anymore. Time didn't seem to pass in this darkness. They both jumped in surprise when a noise reached their ears.

Elladan groaned. "That hound again! If I hear him howl one more time, I think I'll go insane."

Elrohir nodded silently.

Elladan reached down for his knife, which he'd re-sheathed. A small, menacing grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. Let the hound come. Even armed with nothing but a knife, he would cut that beast's heart out. He turned to face Elrohir.

"Come, let us teach him better than to touch our little brother."

His heart plummeted, and he began to feel physically ill. Elrohir was nowhere to be seen. He turned, and turned again, eyes darting around frantically for any sign of his twin. There was none. Elrohir was gone. In the darkness, where he should have been, a light sprang up. The torch was lit again.

His heart began to beat rapidly, pounding frantically in his chest. No, no! It couldn't be! His thoughts whirled in denial. Not both of them—he couldn't lose both of them!

He ran.

Down the passage, back towards the torch he flew, mind reeling. Ignoring the torch when he reached it, immediately turning to plunge down a new hallway. He couldn't remember it having been there when they'd passed this way, but what did it matter? Nothing made sense in this black, unforgiving prison!

He ran harder, screaming desperately.

"ELROHIR!"

-o0o-

As Aragorn stepped closer, Legolas paused, one foot on the first step, as if sensing for the first time that someone was behind him. He turned, and for the first time, Aragorn looked into his eyes.

Dead. Empty. They were not their usual sparkling blue, but a black so deep and dark that it seemed any light that ventured too close would be sucked in, to disappear forever.

As those eyes fixed on him, Legolas began to smile, and Aragorn felt as if all the air had been sucked out of his body. Icy fear wrapped around his heart, and he stood paralyzed. Desperately, frantically, he begged his body to move, but those eyes held him trapped.

_I'm going to die,_ he thought, his mind unable to produce any more coherent thought. _Oh Valar, I'm going to die._

And then, so abruptly as to be almost as shocking as the sight of those eyes, the elf simply turned around and continued up the stairs. It was only when the light suddenly vanished that Aragorn began to regain control of himself. Somewhat to his own surprise, he did not turn and run. Instead, slowly, cautiously, he began walking up the stairs.

It was pitch black now, and he put out his good hand to the side, feeling the reassuring _reality_ of the stone wall. And then his head struck against the not-so-reassuring reality of stone directly above him as well. Reaching upward, he felt around. Yes, it really was the ceiling. Not even the slightest crack or crevice promised any entrance.

Bending down, he touched the stair he stood on, then the next, and another… The steps continued on, the top one coming within an inch of the ceiling. Turning to the right, he quickly felt over the wall, looking for something, _anything_ to explain this senseless passageway. But his search proved fruitless, as did his examination of the other wall. Finally, he walked up several stairs, bending over and pressing his shoulders against the stone above him, wincing at the pain the pressure sent scorching through his injured arm, but refusing to give in to it. The stone didn't budge.

_What kind of a madman designed this place! _his mind shouted, gut-churning fear creeping up on his exasperation and bewilderment.

Turning around, he faced into the darkness down the stairway, dreading the thought of continuing his search again in such utter blackness. Only it wasn't quite utterly black anymore. Two red spots glowed, winking at him out of the darkness. A soft growl floated up to him. And then the Hound came, taking half the stairway in one leap.

As fiery pain raced through his body, he finally gave in to his terror and screamed.

-o0o-

Elladan jerked himself to a halt. He had been running blindly, vainly calling out to his brothers, no longer caring who or what might hear. Let that dog come! It would be the last time he ever hurt anyone—especially one of his brothers! But now… He thought he had heard an answer to his cries. He held himself perfectly still, barely even breathing, as he focused all his senses on listening. Yes, there it was again—but it was not an answer. A cry of pain drifted toward him from the hall just to his left, and the voice that uttered it was chillingly familiar.

_Estel!_ Hot fury bubbled up in him, and he gripped his knife harder. _Hold on, little brother, _he pleaded mentally as he raced down the passage.

Racing around corners, he followed the sound of Aragorn's voice, fear threatening to overwhelm him as his brother's voice gradually became weaker, the cries more infrequent. _No! I cannot be too late…_

As he rounded one more corner, he finally saw what he had most hoped for—and feared. There, at the bottom of a flight of stairs, lay his little brother. The fleeting glimpse of blood and torn clothing only served to fuel his anger as he focused in on the perpetrator of this night's troubles. The Hound had paused when he heard the elf's approach, and was now faced toward him, snarling at the interruption.

With a shout of rage, Elladan threw his dagger at the dog. At this range, he could hardly fail to hit such a large target. His knife flew through the air, true to his aim… and clattered ineffectually against the stone wall. One moment the Hound was standing there, his brother's blood still staining its muzzle, the next only shadows and the barely-audible sound of retreating paws were left. For half a second, Elladan stared after the Hound, shocked and bewildered. Why did he run? He had been vulnerable, his weapon too far away for him to have had any hope of reaching it. Why hid it not attacked him? Granted, he would have been more than willing to tear the brute apart with his bare hands…

Estel moaned softly, and Elladan abandoned all wonderings. Kneeling next to his brother, he drew in a sharp breath. There was so much blood, even on the stairs, as though the Hound had dragged him down them. He felt as if a heavy stone was settling in his stomach as he surveyed the deep slashes that had been torn into Aragorn's chest and stomach. So bad… Reaching out, he gently pulled the ripped cloth away from the cuts, trying to get a better view of them. He winced when the man responded to even that careful touch with another pain-filled moan.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, muindor-nin…" he said softly. "I do not wish to cause you any more pain, but I must tend these…"

At the sound of his voice, Estel's eyes fluttered open. "E-El?"

"Shh, yes, Estel, it's me. Rest now. He's gone, it's going to be alright." Elladan fervently prayed the Valar that this was one promise he could keep. He hardly needed all his years of experience as a healer to tell him that these wounds were very grave… No, not just grave, life-threatening.

A faint smile came to Aragorn's face. "Should've… known you'd… find me," he whispered. "You're… always here to… s-save me…"

Elladan's heart constricted at those words, and the trust they implied. Oh, how he wished they were true… Before he could respond, or go into what Estel called "one of his eternal apologizing fits", Estel's labored breathing turned to a harsh coughing fit.

Reaching an arm around his brother's shoulders, Elladan carefully helped him sit up slightly, attempting to ease his breathing. Wishing now, as he had so many times before, that he possessed their father's power of healing, he tried to impart as much of his own strength as he could. He murmured soothing words, his heart breaking a little more with each rattling cough and rasping intake of breath. "Easy, Estel. Try to relax, breathe slow… That's it…"

Estel's body grew more and more tense with pain as his coughing jarred and strained his wounds. When his body finally went limp, Elladan's initial panic was quickly replaced by relief when he discovered that he had passed out. Laying his brother down gently, he began tearing strips from his cape. He had to stop the bleeding quickly, and bandaging such wounds was far better done while Estel was unconscious.

He had to steel himself not to let up the pressure he was applying to the wounds as Aragorn's face twisted in pain, even in his unconscious state. _Why does this always have to happen to those I love? Why couldn't it have been me!_

When he had tended Estel's wounds as well as he was able, he sat back, drained. He was so very tired… The last thing he wanted to do was make another decision. Yet decisions had to be made. Estel's survival was so precarious now that even considering moving him seemed folly. And yet that hound could return at any moment, and somehow Elladan doubted that he would be as easily chased off a second time. And then there was Elrohir… The thought of his twin was enough to stir up his worry again, even in his worn-out state. He still had no idea where Elrohir was, and right now no news was definitely not good news. How could he have disappeared like that? Where was he? His mind contained nothing but questions, and he felt utterly helpless, unable to provide any answers.

Finally reaching a decision, he rose wearily to his feet and gathered Aragorn into his arms, careful to jar him as little as possible. If he moved Estel to attempt to find Elrohir, he risked his loosing him. But if he did not move, he risked losing both of them.

-o0o-

Elladan gripped Aragorn more tightly in his arms, as he stumbled slightly. In this infernal darkness, with only the slight glow he himself produced to relieve it, it was difficult to both watch where he was going and keep an eye on Aragorn. If it hadn't been for the harm it might bring to Estel, he would have ignored the possibility of running into walls entirely and simply focused on his brother. As it was, he didn't really pay much attention to which turnings he chose. He was beginning to more than suspect that it hardly mattered anyways.

Over the hours he had spent wandering the halls, he had stopped periodically to call out Elrohir's name, hoping against hope that any time now he would hear the welcome sound of his twin's voice answering him. He had not stopped in some time now, however, as he felt Aragorn's breathing grow ever shallower. Even in the dim light, he could see that his youngest brother's face was deadly pale. He was beginning to truly fear that this was one "adventure" that Estel might not come home from.

He tripped again, and this time he fell to his knees, barely keeping from dropping Aragorn. It was a few moments after he was reassured of his brother's safety before he realized that this time his stumble had not been due merely to his own heedlessness. There was something lying across the hallway—something soft.

Still on his knees, he set Estel down carefully, and turned, brightening his glow as much as he could in an attempt to see the hallway better. No. This couldn't be real, it couldn't be what it appeared, this _couldn't_ be Elrohir! His mind told him that the mauled body before him couldn't possibly be alive, but he reached toward his twin anyways, feeling for a pulse, a breath, _anything_ that would tell him that his fears were unfounded. Yes, they were always getting in trouble, yes, they might be rather reckless and prone to rush into danger, yes, more often than not they came home in dire need of medical attention, but they always did come home! They never… never… _died._

As minutes crept by and he searched in vain for some sign of life, Elladan slowly began to register the fact that the faint glow that should have surrounded Elrohir was missing. His eyes were closed.

"El…" The word was barely more than a broken whisper. His heart and mind were frozen in denial. It wasn't possible that after all they had been through, his twin should die. Not now, and certainly not by an insane dog! This couldn't be real, it wasn't _right_!

"NO!" This time his shout reverberated off the walls, echoing down hallways until it seemed hundreds of ghosts wailed the word mockingly back at him. Sobs wracked his body as his pain, rage, and grief threatened to choke him.

A new noise came to him, nearly as ghostly as the taunting echoes, but far more threatening. The far-too-familiar keening howl of the Hound was approaching. Fierce satisfaction filled Elladan. This time, he would kill him. No one, person or animal, harmed his family and got away with it. As the knowledge that he had been too late for Elrohir pierced his heart with an unbearable pain, the thought of avenging him offered little comfort. But he would do it—that Hound would not live to see another day, of that he was sure.

Roughly dashing the tears from his eyes to clear his vision, Elladan rose to his feet and assumed a ready posture, reaching for his knife. His heart skipped a beat as his searching hand met only empty air. _Not again!_ With a sinking heart he realized that in his shock and worry over Estel, he had failed to retrieve the dagger from where it had fallen when he threw it at the Hound. _What kind of a warrior am I? What kind of a _brother _am I that I would leave behind the only weapon we have, leave us all defenseless! I cannot even keep track of a simple dagger, how could I have possibly hoped to defend anyone? _

Adding further guilt to his already overwhelming burden of self-recrimination, his eyes fell on Estel's still body. In his grief over Elrohir he had nearly forgotten the fact that Estel's survival now depended entirely on him. Estel. His youngest brother, now his only remaining brother. The realization made him sick. Oh Valar, why did he have to be the one to survive? He wanted to just sit down here and wait for the Hound to send him to join his twin. But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't, not with Estel depending on him, helpless to defend himself.

And then another thought came to him. He couldn't carry both of his brothers. Estel was hardly in any condition to be conscious, much less walk. But how could he leave Elrohir? How could he… and yet he must. Unsuccessfully attempting to choke back the tears that streamed down his face again, he knelt next to his twin, lovingly arranging his body in a more respectful manner. Touching his brother's cheek one last time, he whispered a prayer to the Valar that his twin's feá, the other half of his own soul, now resided safely in the Halls of Mandos, far from any pain or grief.

Rising, he moved back to Estel's side. The Hound's voice sounded again, far nearer than the last time, and he was forced to hurry as he checked Aragorn's wounds. The bleeding had not stopped, but it had slowed. At least, that was what he told himself, as he surveyed his brother's far-too-pale face and shallow, struggling breaths. He would not lose another brother to this beast. He _could_ not.

Gathering Aragorn in his arms, Elladan took off running, still with no direction to guide him, other than _away_ from the sound of those howls.

The baying grew more frequent as he ran, bouncing off walls and multiplying, sounding as if a whole pack of hounds pursued them, instead of only one. Elladan was worn out, body and soul. Too much had happened, far too quickly. But he would not stop. For Estel's sake, he would keep running until he dropped of exhaustion, and then he would fight that Hound off with his bare hands, for as long as he could.

When a warm glow appeared ahead, Elladan was hardly sure whether it was real, or simply an illusion summoned by his fervent wishing. Illusion or not, he ran toward it with all the speed he had left. Even if it disappeared the moment he reached it, at least it was a destination.

As he neared the light, he saw that it came from two torches, set into the wall. They held his attention for barely a second, however, as a far more important fact made itself known. There, between the lights, was a door. And not just any door—it was the way out.

Estel stirred in his arms, and Elladan slowed his pace slightly as a moan escaped the man.

"Estel? Are you awake?" Elladan was surprised when his soft question was actually answered.

"El?" Aragorn's voice was so weak as to be almost inaudible.

"Yes, Estel, I'm here," Elladan responded, as pain-filled eyes opened to fix on his face. He felt Aragorn tense, as yet another howl drifted toward them. "Hold on, tithen-muindor. I've found the way out, we're almost there."

"Not… little…" came the mumbled response, through shallow, gasping breaths.

Elladan attempted to smile, his heart clenching at the sight of his brother in so much pain. "Of course not. You've become a noble man, and a brave warrior. I'm very proud of you, muindor."

Reaching the door, Elladan pushed it open, stepping outside. It was barely lighter here than it had been inside. It was still night, and moon and stars were hidden behind thick clouds.

"I-I love you… El. And Ada… 'Ro … tell them…" Aragorn struggled to get the words out.

"Estel! No, Estel please, don't… ESTEL!" Elladan shouted as Aragorn's body became totally limp in his arms. All lines of pain eased from the man's face, as his eyes glazed over and became vacant.

Elladan came to a halt, just outside the doorway. For the moment, his heart seemed unable to absorb any more grief. He stared numbly down at his brother's face, unable to comprehend the fact that he was really gone. The fact that he had lost both his brothers. He had been unable to do anything, and now…

He started as another howl came. Looking up for the first time, his eyes widened. Where there should have been a wide, sloping lawn, dark, leafless trees met his gaze. Tangled branches reached toward him, and in the darkness between trunks, orange, glowing embers were visible.

The soft sound of paws on the stone floor behind him. A low growl. He didn't dare turn, couldn't tear his eyes away as the shadows and orange sparks before him slowly pulled away from the tree-line, gradually assuming canine shapes…

-o0o-

Elladan's whole body jerked as he woke abruptly. He could still feel the claws, digging into his back, tearing… Estel was slipping, falling from his arms… His eyes focused on the room around him.

No dark woods.

No eyes watching him.

No Hound shredding his back.

He panted, feeling the sweat running in rivulets down his face, neck, and back. It had all felt so real. The pain had been so real! The feeling of helplessness had been so real! One by one his brothers had been killed, and he'd felt the helplessness so painfully… Even now, the burning sting of failure cut sharply into his chest. He'd failed them,

_Failed them, failed them, failed them… _The words reverberated in his mind almost tauntingly.

When they needed him most, he hadn't been there.

Only a nightmare.

A nightmare that was all too close to reality in some respects. How many times had he almost lost Elrohir? How many times had he almost lost Estel? Too many times he had come too close to losing both his brothers. All of them—Ada, Elrohir, and Estel—had told him over and over again that it wasn't his fault, but the fact always remained afterwards to haunt him: he'd been too late. So many times he'd arrived too late to help them when they needed him most. What if, one of these times, no help arrived on time? What if they were all too late?

He shuddered, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and treading quietly over to a basin set out on one of the tables. He splashed his face, finding some release from his nightmare as the cold water brought him fully awake. He sat on the edge of the bed again, breathing deeply, trying to push the images out of his mind.

Dawn was here. He stood to push back the curtains, closing his eyes in pleasure as the warmth of the sun touched his face reassuringly. Opening his eyes again, he turned, and quickly began to dress. He had to see his brothers _now_. He couldn't sit here for another moment, with those pictures in his mind, without assuring himself that they both lived. Once he saw them, then perhaps he could take true breath of relief.

Exiting his room, he nearly ran into Elrohir, who had been about to knock on the door when it flew open in his face.

Elladan grabbed his brother's shoulders. "Just a dream. Thank the Valar, it was just a dream."

"No hound, no castle." Elrohir agreed, sighing in relief. "None of it was real."

Elladan embraced his twin, hardly surprised at Elrohir's words, or the fact that he had known exactly what he'd meant. They were so close, often feeling each others' pain, and strong emotions. For them to share a dream, especially one as vivid as this nightmare, was hardly unusual.

Their happy "reunion" was interrupted by a short, sharp bark, causing them both to jerk in surprise. Their first response was to reach for a weapon, before they looked down and recognized the source of their worry. At their feet sat a small puppy, wagging its tail madly as it eagerly waited for them to notice it.

"Rýn!" Elladan breathed, the tension melting out of his body as he recognized the puppy Estel had adopted on his latest trip to Bree. Their human brother had insisted on christening it "Hound" despite all their protests that it looked more likely to grow into nothing larger than a terrier.

As Elrohir bent to pick up the puppy, the sound of approaching feet came to them, and Aragorn appeared around the corner, closely followed by Legolas.

"Ah, the two sleepers have finally awoken!" Estel grinned as he greeted them.

Returning his brother's smile, Elrohir held up Rýn. "Looking for this?"

"So that's where he ran off to." As he claimed his pet, Aragorn looked more closely at the twins' faces. "Are you two alright? You look…" He hesitated, uncertain.

"We're fine," Elladan replied for both of them. "It was just a dream we had, that's all." Before Estel could inquire further, he continued on. "So, what grand plans for the day have the two of you been cooking up while we slept?"

Legolas entered the conversation then. "I had thought we might visit those ruins north of here that you were telling us about the other day. What was the name of the castle…" He searched his memory. "Morncar?"

To Aragorn and Legolas' bewilderment, the twins exchanged a dismayed glance, before answering in unison. "No!"

THE END

* * *

**Imagine dreaming this. Now imagine trying to write it down when you're alone in the house… aside from your dog… who has an unfortunate habit of walking up behind you and bumping you with his nose when he wants attention… Is it any wonder I had to ask Cami to co-author it with me?**

**Oh, and for those who might doubt the possibility of sharing a dream like that… I know for a fact that it's possible. Cami and I aren't even twins, but we've shared the same dream on the same night before :-)**

**As this is a one chapter story, PLEASE either sign in or leave an e-mail address if you'd like an answer to your review - I'll have no way to contact you otherwise :-)**


End file.
